Terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communication, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing and multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As the functionality of terminals is diversified, the terminals have been implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complex functions, such as photographing of images and video, playback of music and video files, gaming, and broadcast reception. To support and improve the functionality of terminals, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of terminals can be considered.
Meanwhile, recent mobile terminals have provided various additional service functions, such as a schedule management function, a memo function, a dictionary function and a location search function, for user convenience. However, these additional service functions are independently executed in general. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a user interface environment in which new and convenient functions can be provided through interworking of the additional services.